Modern televisions are often network enabled and hence may be used in a variety of different ways. For example, in addition to presenting television shows, movies, and other types of media content programs, a television may be capable of executing applications (commonly referred to as “apps”), presenting network content (e.g., web content), and performing a host of other functions. Unfortunately, a user may occasionally have problems with one or more of the television's functions. For example, the user may need help interacting with a particular application (e.g., a video streaming application) being executed by the television. To this end, the user may communicate with a support technician employed by a provider of the application. Unfortunately, it is often difficult for the support technician to help the user without being able to view what is being presented by the television.